


1 v 1 Me Scrub

by Aphordite



Series: Streamer AU! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, PINING KEITH, Pining, Slow Burn, Stupid Streamer Nonsense, oblivious lance, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphordite/pseuds/Aphordite
Summary: Keith and Lance had a friendly rivalry, one that had spanned both their careers. They had never met in real life, but they definitely were in the same game, and had similar skill sets. It was easy to see where the two were could possibly get along. Yet it seems that their personalities clashed, they just didn’t seem to get along. What happens when Keith and Lance decide to finally duke it out in game?





	1. Twitch Alert!

**Twitch Alert: Sharpshooter has gone LIVE!**

“Well it’s the time again! Sharpshooter here to bring you into this world.” Lance had been sitting at his computer, everything booted up and streaming live. His smile bright and eyes excited and it all could be seen in the little box in the corner of every viewers screen. As he smiled a slew of emoji’s and hearts filled up the chat-box on the side of the screen. 

Lance was famous streamer for a popular MMO game, it had started as fun thing to do on the side during school hours, but exploded and became a full time job. He streamed for a few hours a day, took a break to edit clips, and streamed more in the evening. It paid the bills, and he was living comfortably. 

However, there was another person, another professional who Lance was constantly competing. He didn’t know their name, and they never revealed their face, but he was good, maybe better than him, not that Lance would admit it. He had a reputation to uphold. 

“Now let’s queue up some games and see what we can do.” Lance was sitting idly on the stream reading and reacting to comments as they flew by on the stream. Honestly, he wished he could slow them down. Some of his own responses were automated, “Oh thanks for the donation! You’re awesome!” or “Hey man Happy birthday! I’m glad you are here celebrating with us today!” But sometimes he would see a particular name on his screen that almost made him lose his live persona. 

He saw it right now, a little green dot, next to someone with the same Red Lion. However, instead of scowling he let a little smirk go onto his face. 

_Oh my GOD YES PLEASE_

_CAN WE FINALLY SEE A FIGHT BETWEEN THEM_

_Lance with KICK BUTT_

_:Kappa Kappa Kappa:_

The chat went crazy and Lance had to think of something quick. “Well if you guys really want to…” He smiled letting his words trail off. 

\-------------------

 **Twitch Alert: Red Lion has gone LIVE!**  
Keith had his own stream going, but didn’t show his face, he had to keep up his words as a part of that. Which is why he was talking more than people in his life were aware. 

“So we’re just gonna. Yeah, let’s see where this goes.”

The good thing about not having a camera even though people begged for it, was that Keith could hide his smile when seeing the little alert that Lance had gone live. It was on a separate screen so the stream could not see that he had been following Lance. That means that he was playing at the same time as Keith was. This will be interesting. 

Keith and Lance had a friendly rivalry, one that had spanned both their careers. They had never met in real life, but they definitely were in the same game, and had similar skill sets. It was easy to see where the two were could possibly get along. Yet it seems that their personalities clashed, they just didn’t seem to work it out. 

However, Keith wanted to be friends with Lance, he wanted them to get along, he was a good entertainer, and a great DPS. He was amazing at the game, and the two would be a great team! 

Lance didn’t see it that way though, especially when he saw that he had a message from him. 

_Oooooo Keith’s got a message from Sharpshooter!_

_OH BOY I STAN_

_OH PLEASE TELL ME THEY WILL PLAY TOGETHER!_

_:Kappa kappa kappa:_

“Well I guess we should see what it says huh? I mean what could he-Oh.” 

From: Sharpshooter  
To: Red Lion  
1 v 1 me SCRUB!


	2. Cringe Compilation

Keith sighed audibly as he clicked the accept button. The chat continued to go wild for that, everyone excited that a fight was going to happen between these two popular streamers. Lance had already set up a match with special rules for the game and was working on picking a character by the time Keith had clicked accept. 

While Lance was more of a DPS, Keith was more an Assassin character. The two had wildly different skill sets in game so the match was destined to be long and drawn out. But the two didn’t care, Lance wanted to see who was better, and Keith wanted to play with Lance. So it was kind of a win/win for both of them, however, they knew they had to keep it interesting. 

So they set a timer, more for themselves than anything, a Surrender at 20 for the one with the least amount of kills. 

Those were the rules. They had set it up that way. But that didn’t make it any easier. Keith had picked an assassin with the ability to go invisible for an extended period of time. While Lance had picked DPS tank. There were plenty of entertaining moments on the stream for people to enjoy. Every time Lance got killed by Keith he screamed, but Keith kept his cool every time he got embarrassingly pinned by Lance. 

You see, when the two play they have different styles, Keith plays to teach others, explaining why he picks certain items in a cool and calm voice. 

Lance, rages, just completely rages and screams. This is why Lance lives alone. 

Keith could actually tell toward the end of the twenty minutes that Lance was getting more and more upset, because his play style had shifted. Before he had been more calculated and hard to predict. Prepping each attack, and being difficult to dodge. Now, he was just running in head first and, wait, did he buy another pair of boots? 

Keith laughed to himself “Wait, does he know boots don’t stack? Like, he doesn’t get more movement speed from another pair of boots.” Keith sent a message in the text box of the game. 

_Red Lion: You know boots don’t stack right?_   
_Sharpshooter: I KNOW THAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT_

He did not know that. He would never admit it after playing this game for years. He had never tried to stack boots and thought it might work. His face was red with embarrassment and now people would notice. This was gonna be clipped and put on someone’s YouTube page later. 

_Red Lion: Yeah..sure.._

“There’s no way that was an accident” Keith chuckled into his mic, and killed Lance once again. Their score was 9 to 9 with one minute left. 

They had been perfectly tied the whole game. Usually 1v1’s were until the first person got killed but this was different. 

This was to end a debate. Because if they did it that way, Lance knew he would lose. And Keith didn’t want it to end. 

However, this was a game, and Keith was a streamer and 20 minutes had hit. One of them had to give up and have the surrender on their record. So the tie had to be broken somehow. 

The two continued to fight for at least another 3 minutes, until someone finally got their character killed. 

It was Lance. Keith had managed to kill his character without dying himself. 

This was unreal. Lance had to surrender. He was silent as he did so, his stream completely quiet like he was in mourning. 

The chat was comforting Lance, saying he was still the best around so Lance quickly changed his face to reflect a winning smile. “It was down to wire! Good for Red Lion! We both fought hard.” 

Keith was also supporting Lance on his side, “He was a great opponent! I’m sure it was luck on my own side!” 

The stream ended not long after that, and that’s when another message popped up. 

**Lance to Keith:** _Ugh I just lost HARD! I need some drinks. Wanna go out?_

Keith smiled, one good thing about not showing your face, is that the guy you like doesn’t know it’s you who is kicking his ass Live on the internet. 

**Keith to Lance:** _Why not?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s League of Legends, they are playing League of Legends. 
> 
> I’m just lazy. 
> 
> Also it’s going in Pidge’s cringe compilation. Every single Lance death. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one! I just wanted to write it so bad! 
> 
> Tumblr: Blackwell-ninja


	3. Health and Mana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have a moment in a bar.

Okay, so Keith knew who Lance was, they had gone to the same school and Lance often visited the bar that Keith worked at while in school. They had a few shared classes and the two became friends. It had been a year since they both graduated and they still hung out, it was good they got to be close. The same bar, different crowds of people, different drinks, but Lance and Keith were still the same. 

However, Lance had not figured out that Keith was his rival streamer, he was never the brightest, and it wasn’t like Keith meant to hide it. He guessed it just never came up and it never was a big deal to Keith. 

But these were moments he would never change, and Lance knowing Keith was his rival streamer would change things. At least that’s what he figured. He never thought to ask. 

“Keith!” Lance was already at the bar when his friend arrived and wrapped him in a big bear hug nearly lifting him off the ground. He smelled like beer already. 

“Getting started without me?” He managed when his friend put him down. 

“What no...I’ve only had one! Come on!” Lance patted the empty bar stool next to him. A half drank beer sitting on the counter. 

The bar was already bustling with couples and parties, something that looked like baseball was already on the TV. Now it made sense. Sports events brought out big crowds. Lance, however, was not interested in the sporting event, he was busy ordering a drink for his friend and flirting with the lady behind the bar. 

Keith was interested in Lance. 

He had always been handsome, and when Keith told him he was gay he wasn’t taken aback. In fact, he responded that he was bi. In his words, “So it’s all good my dude! We can check out people together.” Which was a huge relief for Keith at the time, but the conversation never went farther than that. 

He almost wanted to shake Lance from time to time. Especially when the conversation of dating came up. Lance had three partners since Keith had known him, and Keith had none. He dated once, a while back, and it didn’t end well so he just chose to abstain all together. 

But that’s not why he wanted to shake him, he wanted to shake him and say, “I’ve been flirting with you this whole time and you never noticed. Date me.” He wanted a big glowing sign for this moment. Very flashy. 

When the drink arrived Keith nearly chugged his, causing a laugh from Lance. “Dude did you have a bad game too or something?” 

“No.” Keith responded wiping his lips. 

“Then why are you chugging your beer?” Lance raised an eyebrow, it somehow made him more handsome. 

“I’m catching up to you.” He pointed to the one empty glass and the other half empty in front of his companion. 

“That’s fair, anyway let me tell you about this loss.” Lance faced his friend finishing off his drink to talk. Lance then continued to give a play by play of the entire game. Keith was only half listening, ordering drinks for them as his friend spoke. 

They kept that pace for the night, however, they may have had too much to drink. 

“So Tell me about your new girlfriend, is she nice?” Keith was pretty steady but he could feel the alcohol hitting him. They had a shared bin of mozzarella sticks in front of them.

“Who?” Lance said grabbing a stick. He was drunk. Probably couldn’t even stand up. “I am not dating anyone.” 

“What?” Keith tried to act surprised. He already knew they had broken up from one of Lance’s streams because he had just stopped talking about her.

“Oh you mean Allura? Yeah no we broke up like a week ago. I think I’m done with girls man.” Lance chewed on the stick thoughtfully putting his chin in his hand. 

“What do you mean?” This could be promising. While he liked having Lance as a friend, he couldn’t deny his other feelings. 

“I mean I’m just done dating them, they are attractive sure but like...I don’t know.” Lance scowled. 

Big flashy sign glowing with the words date me pointing to Keith. 

“Well is there anyone you like.” Keep it cool man. Keith reached for a mozzarella stick feeling the liquid courage in his veins. 

Lance glanced at his friend, his face was flushed from the alcohol, and their gaze lingered for a moment. It felt like eternity, before Lance looked away with a shrug. 

“Really? Loverboy Lance has no one he likes.” Keith feigned shock. Fishing his drink. 

“I never said that.” Lance smiled, “It’s more like you have no one you like.” He pushed his friend playfully. His touch lingering. 

“I already told you I have someone I like.” Keith laughed. 

“Oh right this mysterious man you’ve liked for years that is so dumb he doesn’t notice you like him.” Lance leaned back in his chair. 

“Yep. Mysterious.” Keith watched his friend from between strands of his hair that had fallen into his face. 

“Honestly, I would give up at this point dude! I mean if he doesn’t notice you like him then fuck him, you know?” Lance was starting to sway a little bit before leaning on the counter. 

Keith watched Lance carefully, “I mean, I don’t think it would be so simple.” He paused to take the last lingering sip of his drink. “I kind of see him everyday.” 

“Then do one big gesture, people love big romantic gestures!” Lance shot up at the idea, doing hand motions to match his words leaning closer to Keith. “Make it undeniable that you want this guy!” 

Keith blushed. “You really think that would work?” His mind started to race. Big romantic gestures like signs and dancing crowds. Yeah that might work. Nah it’s stupid, but Lance was nodding he almost was like his head was going to fall off his shoulders. 

Maybe Lance would like it? 

“But it’s not really my style.” Keith shrugged trying to distance himself from his friend, who was so close he could smell their drinks. 

Lance pursued Keith’s lean personal space not a problem, he was almost of the chair so he could be closer. “Let me help you with it! I can show you how to sweep someone off their feet.” 

“Lance I really don’t think it would work. Besides don’t you have someone you can use your big grand romantic gesture on?” Keith almost scrambled to return to a safe distance away. 

“Why not?” Lance followed his friend, almost leaning over the chairs in front of each other. 

Keith almost wanted to grab Lance’s face, and kiss him right there. Maybe he could, maybe that was the big gesture he could do. “You’re drunk you’ll forget this. Lets go home.” Keith had paid for the drinks and grabbed Lance, carrying him back home. 

“Nahhhh, are you staying the night?” Keith sighed and nodded. Luckily, Keith didn’t mind staying with Lance or carrying home. But he hasn’t stayed over in a while. Not since college, this would be different. 

Very different.


	4. Mission Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? A plot? A plan?! 
> 
> Lets get our boy a date!

Keith had put Lance to bed. He swore he put Lance in his own bed and slept on the couch. So why was Lance now on top of him, shirtless, snuggling him in his sleep. Why? Why? Him? 

Lance was warm and his hair was a mess, and he somehow looked sexier all curled up on top of him. Keith wanted to move, but he also wanted to run his hands through Lance’s hair. He wanted to keep holding him close. 

He wanted to kiss him. 

But Lance thought he liked someone else. Why didn’t he correct him? Why didn’t he tell him? He was, is, in love with him and had been for a while. He tried to move, to disentangle himself from his new sleeping partner. Before an alarm went off, and Lance’s eyes shot open. 

Someone wanted Keith to die of embarrassment. Because, surely Lance would have something to say. If he even remembered last night, which is to say, he probably didn’t. 

“Woah! I’m so sorry man!” Lance sat up, putting a hand on his head. “Ugh my head.” 

“Hungover?” Now free from his not so terrible prison, Keith joined him in using a couch properly to sit up. 

“Totally, but I have a job to do.” Lance yawned.

Keith had shuffled over to the attached kitchen, to grab some water as Lance spoke. That’s right, Lance streamed for almost the entire day, he took it very seriously. Like he took most things, that playful attitude of his simply hid an extremely passionate person. “Oh right, the streaming thing, how’s that going?” 

Lance perked up at that, as Keith brought him water, “Oh it’s going great man! This month we’ve not only raised so much money for charity! But-I’ve got some fans that want me to come to a gaming convention! It’s so amazing!” 

Keith frowned softly, “Why do they want a goof like you at a gaming convention? Isn’t that for super serious people?” 

“You’re just jealous you aren’t internet famous like me.” Lance took the water and took a sip of it, standing up. “Maybe that’s why your mystery guy won’t notice you. Your jealousy shows too much.” 

“Ah so you remember our conversation last night.” Keith’s heart sunk. He was hoping to get out of Lance’s romance school. Hoping that if his friend had enough drinks that he would forget about their mission. 

“Like I would forget a promise to my best friend!” Lance had disappeared into the back of the room. “We just need to figure out this big gesture that needs to be done!”  
Keith knew exactly what he could possibly do. But he also knew it could go horribly wrong if not executed correctly. He stood up and stretched and looked around Lance’s apartment. 

It was about the average size one would expect, Keith had slept on the couch that was faced in front of TV, that had a few consoles underneath. Behind them was a kitchen with an island that was pretty clean, save for some garbage chips and sodas. He also saw a small blue cat plush that was chilling out on the back of the couch. He picked it up and stared at it, telling it all of his secret affections and thoughts. Before he saw Lance come back out, hiding the cat behind his back. 

“I have the best idea!” His friend stated with a smile, before looking confused, “What are you hiding behind you?” 

“Nothing.” Keith frowned, placing the cat back on the couch. Lance shook his head. 

“We should ask my fans! It would be great! They are so creative!” Lance smiled putting on his ‘streamer voice’ as he called it. 

Keith called it stupid. 

“Question of the day!” Lance announced to no one. “If you could do one big romantic gesture to the person you loved. What would it be?” He smiled at Keith. 

“Okay Lance. You try that.” Keith shook his head turning to leave. “I have to go to work.” 

“Wait hang on! At least take some coffee!” Lance ran to the kitchen and poured some coffee that had been brewing silently in the kitchen. Which he then handed to Keith before giving him a playful punch. “It is now my duty to make sure you get this mystery boy.” Lance smiled a toothy grin. 

Keith knew he would regret this later. 

**Twitch Alert: Sharpshooter is LIVE!!**

“Alright guys! Question of the day. I have a friend that needs help with getting with someone they have been pining after for so LONG! They need to get this going. We have decided that they need a Big Romantic Gesture! How would you do it?” Keith almost couldn’t contain his laughter as he watched Lance from his own computer, while setting up his stream for the night. But he also noticed, the chat go crazy with ideas. 

_BOOM BOX!_  
_just show up in his room naked._  
_Give him half of your heart like literally. To revive him_  
_Write a song! Then sing it!_

__Keith hated all of these ideas. They were all terrible. With some water in his hand he set up his own stream and hit the buttons._ _

__**Twitch Alert: Red Lion is LIVE!!!!** _ _

“So if you could do one big romantic gesture with no consequence, what would you do?”

_BOOM BOX WITH A MIX TAPE_  
_Why don’t you make like...an in game announcement?_

“Oh? An ingame announcement? Like making a new event or something? Why don’t we try that?” 

_This is gonna be great!_   
_Lets get our boy a DATE!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have a plan, and a set amount of chapters! When will they kiss? You will never EVER know.


	5. Mission Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is revealed

Lance had considered his stream a big success! He had so many ideas to bring to Keith, it was one of the reasons he loved his fans so much, they were so much more creative than he. Which was why he was so surprised when he booted up his game. He received another invite from his rival, Red Lion. 

Well Keith could wait a little bit he had to see what this was about. He clicked the link. 

Which was a mistake. 

Red Lion had coded the message to drop him right in the middle of one of the maps. Or, what seemed to be a map? Lance clicked on the image and it zoomed in to a simple message. ‘Wanna meet?’ The message was simple, much like his all other contacts with Red Lion. He was always to the point. Lance clicked yes on the message and it transported him again. 

This time to an image of their match, there was some intense coding on this and now he was curious. Especially to how he got a screenshot of their image to act 3D and like google maps. This message said, ‘Great, I want to take you out to drinks.’ There was no responding to this one. So Lance clicked out of the image before pulling up his new date’s contact in the game. 

**Sharpshooter** _Okay so where are we going to meet?_

Keith had stayed up all night with his chat coding that simple, weird message. He had to make it as vague as possible so that his identity wasn’t revealed to his fans. So naturally when he heard his computer ding, he shot up quickly almost rolling off the bed. Why was he excited? He really shouldn’t be excited. What if Lance said no? 

What is Lance freaked out that he was Red Lion? 

What if Lance hated him. 

He couldn’t think about that now, he had to figure out what Lance said. So he rushes to his computer, eyes still heavy with sleep unsure of how to approach this he had to keep the secret for as long as he could. 

**Red Lion:** _I’m nearby to prepare for a streaming event. You tell me whats good._

Lance had never hidden where he was, he’d said it before on his streams and on his webpage he says where he’s located. So it wasn’t a surprise that his rival knew where he was. However, Lance was still treading carefully. 

**Sharpshooter** _There’s a Garrison bar nearby. It’s got a picture of a Lion on it. Wanna meet there around 7?_

Friendly turf for Lance. That’s good. Keep it there, follow all the stranger rules. Public place with easy escape routes. 

**Red Lion** _Alright I’ll see you then. I’ll be wearing a red hat._

And with that Keith signed off. Giddy and excited. He was nearly bouncing off the walls, before he realized that he had only had about 3 hours of sleep and crashed on his bed again. He had set his alarm for about a few hours later. 

Lance on the other hand was calculating. He was sitting at his computer trying to read into what the Red Lion had said. He was also trying to figure out what streaming event might be happening soon, he thought he knew them all. There was almost steam coming out of his ears before he turned away and decided not to think on it. He pulled out his phone and texted Keith. He told him that he wouldn’t be able to meet up today and give him ideas on how to get his friends attention. 

Keith didn’t respond. He must be sleeping. 

————————-  
Keith was nervous. To put it lightly. He had put on three different shirts, and changed his shoes twice. He had also tried to change his hair into something much more nice before messing it up and putting the hat on. 

He wanted to throw up. 

It didn’t help that Lance had texted him saying that he wanted to meet up today. He sounded kind of excited about it. 

Maybe this wouldn’t go terribly wrong. 

Maybe. 

Keith wanted this to go right so he showed up at the bar an hour early. Nursing the strongest drink he could think of to calm his nerves. He was also eating as many mozzarella sticks as he could fidgeting with his phone to keep from thinking about his upcoming big reveal. 

That was until he felt a tap on his shoulder and a cold voice. “Red?”   
And when Keith turned he saw Lance’s face go on the biggest face journey he had ever seen. 

Lance’s face went from shock, to anger, back to shock in about two seconds before he grabbed his friends hand and pulled him away from the bar into a secluded empty booth in a corner. 

Keith pulled off his hat just to have something to do with his hands as Lance stared at him. 

It was Keith who had to break the silence. “I’m sure you have, questions?” He said looking at his friend. 

“I-Well yeah! First of all, What the hell?” Lance stammered his eyes filled with a myriad of emotions. 

Keith looked worse though. He was so nervous and it was not hidden well. His hands went from fidgeting with his hat, to tapping on the table, back to his hat. “I...don’t know what you mean?” 

Lance ran a hand through his hair, “So you’re the Red Lion? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Keith was afraid of this. “You hated the Red Lion...I didn’t want you to hate me too.” 

Lance frowned at this. “I would never hate you. You’re my best friend.” He paused “But that’s not the only reason you called me out here…” 

Keith sighed and looked down at his lap twiddling his hat. “It’s not. I,” he paused looking back up at Lance. “I like you Lance. I have feelings for you. I’ve had feelings for you for a very long time.” 

Lance’s face turned bright red as Keith spoke. He had never considered his friend in a manner. He stood up and moved next to Keith, their shoulders touching for a second before he scooted away. Lance following him to keep the contact. 

Lance studied his Keith face, his face intense. Unreadable. Lance leaned closer to Keith who’s face turned into a tomato the closer he got. Lance admitted a long time ago Keith was attractive, and that anyone would be lucky to have him. But he didn’t want to ruin their friendship so he had buried those feelings long ago. 

But not as deep as he thought he had. Because the closer he got to Keith the more his heart raced. And when he had moved in to touch his face. It nearly burst with happiness. 

“How long?” Lance was curious now, stroking Keith’s cheek. 

Keith thought he could die right then and there. “Ah-well...forever it feels like.” 

Lance smirked. “I could say the same about you.” And he leaned in and kissed him. A short kiss, chaste and innocent, but brimming with all the unsaid feelings they had over the years. Almost too short. Because when Lance pulled away Keith’s eyes were still closed. 

Lance chuckled running his hands through Keith’s hair. “You are so cute. I want to take you home with me.” 

Keith opened his eyes, smiling an honest smile. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: blackwell-ninja 
> 
> I clearly should write all reveal fics ever. Because wow. 
> 
> Sorry! I am finishing up my masters and writing ten page papers kinda makes me not want to write.


	6. Player 2 Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not really the end.

This time when Keith woke up in Lance’s arms he did not panic. Instead he took the time to admire how good he looked. He had imagined this for so long, what his best friend would look like with just a little line of sunshine over his face. 

He felt safe, like nothing in the world could touch him or ruin this moment, not even the little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Yet, he was still afraid to touch his friend, to run his fingers through his hair like he’d always dreamed. 

Keith was afraid it was a dream, that he was going to wake up, and that everything would shatter before him. That he would lose Lance in a moment of clarity that they weren’t meant to be together. Maybe if he pinched himself, he would wake up.   
Before he could do that he saw Lance open his eyes and lazily look up at Keith. God, the man even looked good with bedhead and sleep in his eyes how could he do that it almost wasn’t fair. 

“Good morning sexy.” Lance said with a smile on his face. And that smile was met with a pillow. 

“Ow! What did I do?!” Lance sat up and grabbed his nose. “I thought you liked me.” 

“Sorry I panicked.” Keith stammered his face completely red.

It was almost comical, Keith wasn’t dreaming and Lance was still there. He didn’t disappear in a cloud of smoke, instead he laid back down and hugged Keith close, placing one of the hundreds of kisses he’s given over the night on his head. 

“I’m not a ghost, I’m here.” Lance said hugging Keith tighter before letting go. “I wish I was though, then I wouldn’t have to pee so bad.” Lance shot up out of the bed and left the room. 

Keith stretched and waited, taking in the organized chaos of Lance’s bedroom. How there were multiple blankets on the floor, posters on the wall amid the soundproofing and a few unopened boxes of snacks and that little blue lion. He picked it up again and stared at it. 

“Hey! You found him!” Lance jumped back into the bed and picked up the plush cub, tossing it around in his hands. 

“I mean he wasn’t really lost…” Keith said leaning on Lance before sitting back up. Lance pulled him back. 

“You don’t have to be afraid to touch me Keith, I want you to.” Lance whispered. 

Keith thought on that for a moment, Lance wanted Keith to touch him. To be near him. Why was that thought so scary to him?

“Okay…” Keith admitted finally, still blushing. This was going to take getting used to. They spent the whole morning getting used to it actually, not leaving bed until Lance finally had to, he had to do his job after all. 

—————-

For a few weeks they were able to keep the relationship secret. Keith leaving to go do his stream when Lance started his own. However, sometimes things are forgotten and mics are not muted. Keith had texted Lance real quick to grab a forgotten book in Lance’s room, and Lance told him it was okay to come get it. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.” Keith said out of habit as he retrieved the book. 

“Yeah it’s no big deal babe.” Lance returned, completely focused. 

_Wait a second I know that voice_

“Wait. Aw shit. You do?” Lance said to the chat. 

_OH my GAWD! Is that Red Lion’s voice?!_

Lance’s face flushed. As he looked back at Keith. 

Keith blinked as he stood in the door with his book in hand. 

_It is! Is that what he looks like?!_

_MORE IMPORTANT ARE YOU TWO DATING?!_

Lance turned back to the camera and smiled and Keith was doomed. “Yes. Yes we are. Expect to see more of him around.” 

Keith had never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a surprise for you. Don’t worry ;) Thanks for sticking with me as I finally have completed a story!

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been meaning to write this for a while! I've been trying to work out the kinks in my head for this, because I'm still not sure what game they are playing. But! I am sure how I want it to go! So I just said, "Who cares about the rules of the game? Let's just have them focus on the fighting part. Then they can kiss later"


End file.
